Mr December
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: The Women's Association are creating their own calender using hot pictures of shirtless male shinigamis! Toushiro is chosen to be Mr. December, but he doesn't want to do it! How can Momo make him do it? HitsuHina!


_**I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Flashes was seeing coming out of the Women's Association room. Soi Fong, Yachiru, and Nanao were editing the ten pictures they have taken so far and putting them with the correct month. Meanwhile, Matsumoto and Momo were taking pictures of eleven's division taichou. The smirking captain was shirtless and only had a white towel on.

"I think that's it. We've got enough shots already for him." Matsumoto told fifth division lieutenant.

Momo nodded and Kenpachi got off the small stage. He grabbed his shinigami uniform and left. Matsumoto and Momo sat back down with the other women as they began to edit the pictures.

"January is already finished. I can't believe Kuchiki-taichou agreed to model for the calender." Isane said, handing the other women the photograph of a shirtless Byakuya while wearing black pants.

They used a picture of his bankai as the background. The women were semi finished with the whole calender though. Mr. July was Ichigo and there was a picture of a strawberry as his background. Matsumoto's idea. Renji was Mr. August and there was a picture of his tattoo but in a larger form as his background.

Mr. November was obviously Kenpachi and his background was blood. Chad was Mr. April and his background picture was a picture of his guitar.

"Guys, we need now Mr. December. Who's birthday is on December?" Isane asked, glancing at the other working females.

"I know Ukitake's birthday is on December 21st." Kiyone said, "but he doesn't have any hot abs so using him will only scare the other shinigamis away. Plus, he has a scrawny chest."

"And how do you know that he doesn't have any abs and a scrawny chest?" Yachiru asked her mischievously.

"I've seen him walking around shirtless. I'm telling you, not the best picture I've seen in my life. Plus he's too old."

"Then, who else has a birthday on December?" Soi Fong asked irritatedly.

"I believe Urahara's birthday is on December 31st." Nanao said.

"No, he's too old too. I bet his chest is all fat and hairy like Yamamoto's." Yachiru concluded.

"Then who else? We _need _a Mr. December."

There was a pause for a few seconds. Momo tapped her chin thoughtfully with her pen as a familiar friend came to her mind.

"Hitsugaya-kun's birthday is on December 20th."

Matsumoto grinned cheerfully.

"That's right! We can use him as Mr. December."

"But I don't think that he'll want to model shirtless for our calender." Momo said, scratching her head nervously.

The other women frowned. They needed a Mr. December and fast. The new year was coming soon and the calender had to be done before the new year began. They already have all of the pictures organized with its appropriate month and now, they just need a Mr. December. And who's better than Hitsugaya Toushirou to pose for them?

"Well then ask him!" Kiyone told her.

"But I know that he'll say no." Momo squeaked, looking at everyone else as they glared at her.

"Then tell him that you'll give him your virginity for a picture of him shirtless."

"Matsumoto, we're just friends." Momo told her, her cheeks turning bright red.

"But if we don't have that picture, then our calender is doomed!"

Momo stared at the other women as they all looked at her pleadingly. A sigh escaped the fuku-taichou's lips as she stood up, grabbing her camera.

"Fine, I'll ask him."

The other women grinned as Momo stomped out of the room.

* * *

Tenth division captain placed his large pile of paperwork on a shelf as he sighed and sat back down on his chair. He grabbed another paper and began to work. A soft knocking was heard and he already knew who it was.

"Come in Momo."

The door slid opened and the petite fuku-taichou walked in with a smile, a smile that almost made the stoic taichou blush.

"Hi Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing?" she asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down beside him.

She wanted to start out nice to him at first so hopefully he would say yes.

"It's Hitsugaty-tai- wait did you just call me _taichou_?" he asked her, slightly bewilderingly.

Momo nodded as she stared at him innocently. A small smirk came across his lips as he was glad that finally his best friend, and crush, was calling him by his title. But then again, why did she all of the sudden decided to call him that?

"What are you up to Bed-Wetter Momo?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing Hitsugaya-taichou. Why would I be up to something?" she asked him innocently.

"Because you're calling me _taichiou_. You never call me that."

"Well I guess since you've grown a lot, might as well start calling you that." she told him sheepishly.

Toushirou stared at her seriously for a few seconds, but then he stopped. He continued his paperwork, glad that finally his crush has started calling him _taichou_. Momo stared at his hand as it rapidly wrote down information.

Alright, so calling him taichou and softening him up, even if it was a little bit, already worked. Now, it was the time to ask.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

Toushirou turned his head and glared at her.

"I knew that you wanted something from me. That's why you started acting nice to me so I could've said yes to any favor you wanted from me."

No wonder he's a prodigy. Momo stared at him shockingly as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Alright, I was doing that. Now can you please here my favor?"

"Fine," Toushirou said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "what do you want?"

"The Shinigami Women's Association is making a calender for next year and we're using pictures of shirtless men for each month. Like for example, Kenpachi-taichou modeled for November, Kuchiki-taichou modeled for January, and Renji modeled for August; but we need someone to model for December and no one else besides you have a birthday in December."

"Ukitake's birthday is on Decembe-"

"I know but he's too old to be used and Kiyone said that he has a scrawny chest."

Toushirou groaned and rested his back on his chair.

"We just need a picture with you shirtless and that's it." Momo explained to him embarrassingly.

Toushirou thought about it for a few seconds. A picture of him shirtless for some calender? He thought that the idea was more than ridiculously stupid, but then again, Momo was staring at him so innocently. So innocently that he couldn't just say no. Maybe a nice no? No, her face is pleading him to say yes. He hasn't done any favors for her; actually he never did any favor for her.

"No." he answered, looking away.

Momo's frown deepened as her lips pouted a bit.

"Please Shirou-chan! I just need _one _picture of you and that's it. I won't ask you any more favors for the rest of our lives."

Toushirou stared at her seriously, knowing that she was lying. She always asked him for favors and _always _said that that favor was going to be the last one.

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please Hitsugaya-taichou?!"

"_No_."

"Oh come on Shirou-chan! Please!?"

"I said _no_, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"You can take my virginity!"

Toushirou literally chocked as he stared at his best friend, and big time crush, bewilderingly. Her _virginity_? He wanted to say no, but then again...

She was already giving light kisses to his face...

* * *

"Peachy you're back!" Yachiru cheered. "What took you so long? And did you get the pictures?"

"Yes. It was hard at first, but I convinced him to. I took over a hundred pictures of him shirtless and it was pretty easy." Momo told the batch of women, placing the pictures on the table.

The women began to edit it and decided to put a picture of Hyorinmaru as its background.

"How did you get him to take off his shirt and model for you?" Matsumoto asked her.

"Oh, it wasn't _that hard_." Momo replied, cursing inwardly at her ripped bra

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


End file.
